Barbie Hae
by Nazimah Elfish
Summary: Kisah Kim Kibum dan boneka barbie-nya ... pair hanya KiHae, GS, DLDR, RnR, fantasy dan romance untuk rating, author juga bingung ini K, T atau M


Title : Barbie Hae

Author : Nazimah Elfish

Pair : KiHae (hanya KiHae)

Cast : Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Kim Heechul, Kim Ryeowook

Rating : gak tau,, ini masuk rating K, T atau M sih? (readers kalau ada yang tau, kasih tau yah!)

Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Genre : Romance dan Fantasy

Summary : Kisah Kim Kibum dan boneka Barbie-nya …

Warning : Gender Switch!, cerita pasaran, tidak masuk akal! dibuat setelah beberapa kali menonton video Jessica SNSD feat Donghae Super Junior yang berjudul Barbie Girl (ini video udah lama tapi aku baru nonton -_-).

Entah kenapa aku menyukai lagu ini,, apa karena vocal Jessica yang imut atau karena ada Donghae disitu? Mungkin keduanya …

Tidak suka tidak usah dibaca …

Barbie Kim's Shop

Kim Kibum sedang membuat sketsa untuk rumah para boneka Barbie yang dijual tokonya. Ia lulus kuliah jurusan arsitek dua tahun lalu, sebenarnya ia menginginkan kuliah jurusan hukum namun karena kedua kakaknya yang menginginkan Kibum agar membantu bisnis keluarga dengan membuat rumah para boneka yang mereka jual, iapun mengambil jurusan arsitek.

Dan disinilah Kibum berada, berada di ruang kerjanya yang dipenuhi papan, gergaji, cat, kuas dan bahan lain sebagainya untuk membuat sebuah rumah boneka yang cantik. Sebenarnya tidak masalah bagi Kibum, dia orang yang memiliki imajinasi yang tinggi serta selalu bekerja dengan rapi sehingga hasil pekerjaannya selalu membuat kedua kakaknya –yang maniak Barbie- dan konsumen tersenyum puas.

Apa karena imajinasinya yang tinggi sehingga ia dapat menghidupkan sebuah boneka?

Flashback …

Setahun yang lalu …

Kibum sedang asyik memotong papan dengan gergaji hingga pendengarannya menangkap suara seorang wanita. Awalnya ia menyangka itu adalah suara dari kedua kakak perempuannya –Kim Heechul dan Kim Ryeowook, namun jika didengarkan baik-baik suara itu berbeda dari suara kedua kakaknya.

Kibum yang penasaran dengan suara orang lain ditokonya padahal toko sudah tutup pun keluar dari ruangannya mencari asal suara tersebut. Kedua telinga dan kaki menuntunnya ke ruang penyimpanan boneka Barbie mereka, dahi Kibum menyernyit.

Krieeett …

Ia membuka pintu perlahan, dahi Kibum semakin menyernyit ketika dilihatnya seorang wanita yang memakai pakaian layaknya boneka Barbie yang dijual di tokonya tengah membelakanginya.

'Rasanya aku pernah melihat pakaian itu dijahit oleh Wookie noona? Tapi ukurannya kan mini tidak untuk ukuran seorang manusia!' Kibum membatin dalam hati.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kibum hati-hati pada wanita yang sibuk memperhatikan boneka-boneka Barbie yang ada disana dengan sesekali berdecak kagum.

Wanita itu menoleh, Kibum menahan nafas. Wajah wanita itu manis dan polos, kulitnya yang putih mulus, rambut coklatnya terlihat halus dan bergelombang, ditambah dengan pakaian pink, bando pink telinga kelinci yang panjang, dan high heels ala Barbie yang membuatnya seperti Barbie versi manusia.

"Aku?" wanita itu menunjuk wajahnya sendiri yang justru menambah kemanisan dirinya, Kibum hanya dapat mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku rasa aku bagian dari semua boneka yang ada disini!" tutur wanita itu riang tanpa beban dengan senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya. Mulut Kibum menganga lebar mendengar penuturan wanita itu.

'Wanita ini sangat cantik tapi gila!' pikir Kibum setelah kembali menutup mulutnya. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Eeuum,, jadi sedang apa kau disini hhm? Di tokoku yang sudah tutup dari jam 6 sore tadi?" tanya Kibum lagi, Donghae menggeleng dengan imutnya membuat Kibum semakin gemas. Kibum mendekati wanita itu, Kibum menelan ludah ketika dia berada dihadapan wanita yang mengaku bagian dari boneka itu, terlihat jelas bibir tipis merah mudanya yang begitu menggoda, pipi merona, hidung mancung, mata berbinar, leher jenjang yang putih mulus, serta payudara yang eerr… indah.

'Jika dilihat dari fisiknya dia memang terlihat seperti Barbie, bahkan lebih menarik dari yang ada di film!' Batin Kibum.

Kibum yang semakin penasaran dengan wanita ini perlahan menyentuh pipi wanita itu dengan sebelah tangannya, lembut, itulah yang dirasakan Kibum. Dan wanita itu seperti menikmati sentuhan Kibum dipipinya dengan memejamkan matanya.

Perlahan tapi pasti Kibum semakin mengeliminasi jarak keduanya, matanya fokus pada bibir merah muda menggoda yang seolah memohon untuk dikecup.

Chup

Wanita itu terbelalak kaget ketika dirasanya benda kenyal yang menyentuh bibirnya. Wanita itu mendorong dada Kibum pelan namun Kibum memeluk pinggangnya erat dan tidak mau melepas ciumannya. Niat untuk menyudahi ciuman tersebut hilang setelah wanita itu melenguh ketika Kibum melumat bibirnya lembut dan mulai meraba-raba tubuh bagian atasnya.

Wanita itu merasa kakinya melemas sehingga ia jatuh terduduk ke single sofa yang ada di belakangnya. Posisi ini tentu menguntungkan Kibum karena ia bisa lebih mudah dan leluasa 'mengklaim' tubuh sang Barbie. Kibum mendududkkan dirinya dipangkuan wanita itu dengan bibir yang masih berpagutan dan tangannya yang liar menelusuri tubuh wanita cantik itu.

Dapat Kibum rasakan nafsu menguasai dirinya sekarang, tentu dia tidak peduli. Yang dia pikirkan adalah wanita yang ada dalam 'penjaranya' kini. Kibum merasa celananya yang semakin terasa sempit. Bagaimana tidak jika wanita itu terus saja bergerak yang menyebabkan organ intim keduanya bergesekan.

Kibum melepas ciumannya dengan nafas tersengal, wajah wanita itu memerah. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya membuat Kibum menginginkan leher jenjang itu. Tanpa membuang waktu Kibum mencium, menghisap dan menggigit leher tersebut membuat si pemilik leher kembali mendesah.

"Jadi kau benar-benar Barbie eoh?" tanya Kibum masih sibuk dengan leher wanita itu, wanita itu mengangguk.

"Baik aku percaya. Namaku Kim Kibum, kau bisa memanggilku Kibum. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya, wanita itu menggeleng. Kibum kemudian menatap manik polos wanita itu untuk mencari kebohongan disana, namun nihil. Kibum menghela nafas.

"Kau benar-benar tidak memiliki nama?" wanita itu menggeleng.

"Euumm,, bagaimana jika aku memberimu nama Barbie Hae?" tanya Kibum yang dibalas anggukan semangat dan cepat dari wanita itu, Kibum tersenyum.

"Tadi itu apa?" tanya Hae menyentuh bibir dan lehernya. Kibum mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tidak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya?" Hae menggeleng.

"Jadi aku yang pertama melakukannya padamu?" Hae mengangguk.

"Apakah kau menyukainya?" Hae tersenyum dan mengangguk lucu, Kibum menyerigai.

"Ikut aku!" seru Kibum menarik lengan Hae keluar dari ruangan penyimpanan boneka menuju kamar tidurnya. Kibum mengunci kamarnya. Ia berbalik, dilihatnya Hae yang terduduk di kasurnya yang empuk seraya menepuk-nepuk kasur itu.

"Nyaman! Empuk!" gumam Hae riang berdiri lalu melompat-lompat di kasur tersebut, membuat roknya yang memang diatas lutut tersingkap. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari serigala lapar yang sebentar lagi akan memangsanya.

Kibum menghampiri Hae dan menarik lengannya untuk duduk di kasurnya saja.

"Ssstt,, jangan berisik!" bisik Kibum seduktif di telinga Hae kemudian mencium telinga itu membuat Hae bergidik, Kibum tersenyum.

"Kita lanjutkan yang tadi eoh?" tanya Kibum, Hae memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Kibum kembali mengecup bibir itu lembut, beberapa saat kemudian ia melumatnya bahkan mulai membaringkan Hae dikasurnya kemudian menindihnya. Kibum menuntun tangan Hae untuk mengalungkannya dileher Kibum.

Dalam waktu singkat tubuh keduanya sudah tidak tertutupi sehelai benang pun. Kibum kembali terpukau dengan tubuh indah sang 'Barbie'. Pandangannya tertuju pada alat senggama Hae, iapun perlahan mengecup-ngecup bagian paling sensitive itu membuat Hae menggelinjang hebat.

Setelah dirasa Hae siap disetubuhi, Kibum melebarkan paha wanita itu dan

"Aaaakkkhh …" Jerit Hae menahan sakit, ia menundukkan kepalanya melihat apa yang Kibum lakukan dibawah tubuhnya. Kibum melumat bibir itu dan menggumamkan kata 'maafkan aku'. Kibum menunggu hingga Hae yang mulai tenang, perlahan Kibum menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat Hae meringis sakit awalnya, setelah itu berganti dengan desahan-desahan yang terdengar sangat merdu di telinga Kibum.

"Aaahh …" desah keduanya bersamaan dengan keluarnya sperma Kibum yang memenuhi alat senggama Hae. Kibum menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Hae, keduanya begitu lelah. Meskipun begitu Kibum tersenyum puas karena wanita itu memang 'menemaninya' malam ini. Terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari Hae yang tidak lama disusul Kibum.

Pagi hari …

Kibum membuka matanya, ia meraba bagian kasur disebelahnya. Ia tersentak kaget ketika yang diraih oleh tangannya adalah sebuah boneka Barbie dengan ukuran Barbie biasanya, mini. Kibum mendudukkan dirinya cepat, ia mengamati boneka Barbie yang ada di tangannya itu cermat.

Warna rambut coklat dan bergelombang –seperti Hae, dan tubuhnya tidak terbalut pakaian. Kibum mencari pakaian Hae yang ia letakkan di dekat ranjang, namun yang bisa ia temukan hanya pakaian dan bando Barbie –persis yang dikenakan Hae semalam dengan berukuran mini.

Kibum mengerti, ia lalu memandang boneka Barbie itu dengan senyum merekah. Kibum kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi dengan 'Hae' yang ia bawa serta.

Lima belas menit berlalu, Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia kemudian membalutkan boneka yang tadi dimandikannya dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Tanpa mengganti jubah mandinya dengan pakaian santainya, Kibum keluar menuju ruang pakaian Barbie dan mengambil beberapa helai baju dan segala aksesoris Barbie. Setelahnya ia pergi menuju ruang kerjanya sendiri mengambil rumah yang dapat digunakannya untuk menempatkan bonekanya sementara waktu.

Kibum kembali memasuki kamarnya, ia memakaikan pakaian Barbie berwarna biru langit itu hati-hati, setelahnya ia mengenakan high heels dan bando berwarna senada dengan gaun tersebut. Kibum tersenyum puas dengan kreasinya. Ia kemudian mendudukkan Hae disebuah kursi mungil di dalam rumah boneka.

"Untuk sementara Barbie Hae-ku tinggal disini dulu ya! Aku berjanji secepatnya akan membuatkanmu rumah terbaik dan terindah yang pernah kubuat, dan itu hanya untukmu! Aku juga akan meminta Ryeowook noona untuk membuatkanmu pakaian yang lucu-lucu sehingga menambah kadar kemanisanmu sayang!" Ucap Kibum riang memandang boneka yang membisu.

Flashback end …

Kibum meregangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku, ia membereskan peralatannya dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

Cklek

Kibum membuka pintu kamarnya, "Kibummiee …" panggil suara manja Hae, boneka barbienya.

Hae menghampiri Kibum dengan berlari kecil kemudian memeluknya erat, Kibum tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya. Hae hari ini memakai gaun berwarna ungu pastel lengan pendek yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga tiga perempat paha, rambut gelombangnya yang di ikat dua, hig heels, gelang yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kanan, dan dua ikat rambut dengan warna senada dengan gaunnya.

"Kita tidur eoh?" tawar Kibum yang memang merasa mengantuk, tapi Donghae menggeleng.

"Aku mau 'bermain'!" protes Hae dalam pelukan Kibum, Kibum terkekeh.

Kibum tentu tidak bisa menolak keinginan sang Barbie, perlahan dikecupnya bibir yang selalu terasa manis itu. dituntunnya sang Barbie ke kasur mereka dan menikmati kebersamaan keduanya.

Apakah Hae benar-benar nyata atau hanya khayalan seorang Kim Kibum? Kibum pun tak tahu.

Apa kemampuan imajinasi Kibum sangat hebat sehingga dapat menghidupkan sebuah boneka lebih dari setahun ini? Mungkin saja …

Dan Kibum benar-benar dengan baik menjaga Hae agar Heechul dan Ryeowook tidak mengetahui Hae yang sebenarnya serta kisah cintanya dengan boneka kesayangannya itu. Heechul dan Ryeowook pun bingung dengan rumah Barbie yang bahkan lebih tinggi dari tubuh mereka (rumah dengan bentuk seperti istana dalam dongeng, bahkan jika dilihat melaui jendelanya maka akan ada beberapa ruangan disana) dari Kibum untuk sebuah boneka Barbie yang diminta Kibum dari Heechul sebagai koleksi. Terlebih Kibum menaruhnya di dalam kamar tidurnya, bukan sebagai pajangan untuk mempromosikan toko mereka.

Belum lagi dengan Kibum yang selalu membawa beberapa helai pakaian dan perlengkapan Barbie yang dimintanya dari Ryeowook setiap bulannya. Namun keduanya hanya diam karena semenjak Kibum memiliki Barbie itu, kinerjanya semakin bagus saja.

Ryeowook pun tidak merasa keberatan dengan perbuatan Kibum yang begitu menyayangi serta merawat Barbie-nya dengan baik.

Awalnya Heechul dan Ryeowook berpikir boneka Barbie itu untuk kekasih adiknya, tapi Kibum sama sekali tidak pernah mengenalkan kekasihnya pada mereka. Mereka pun kadang kala bertanya pada sang adik perihal kekasih, Kibum menjawab, 'aku masih ingin fokus pada pekerjaanku disini noona!'.

END

Idenya emank pasaran banget ya? Tapi sudahlah …

Setiap membaca ff fantasy itu kayaknya emank hampir selalu gak masuk akal menurutku …

Review please …


End file.
